


With Permission I Fuck Thee

by AlecWrites



Series: HQThirstmas2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Face-Fucking, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: I think this is the last day of Thirstmas WeekIt's a somnophilia week, I hope you guys like it!December 14 day 8!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: HQThirstmas2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	With Permission I Fuck Thee

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the last day of Thirstmas Week  
> It's a somnophilia week, I hope you guys like it!   
> December 14 day 8!

Shoyou had been given permission. Of course the innocent Tobio didn’t entirely know what he meant when he tried to explain. Trying to wrap his brain around it, and figure it out but eventually agreed. Shouyou decided to show him a little of what he meant the next day. Shouyou was worried that the ever powerful Kageyama Tobio would feel emasculated by letting Hinata fuck him while he was asleep, but Kageyama seemed to enjoy the haze of sleep over his body, the tiredness in his limbs. The overall sleepiness of the scene brought him closer to climax sooner than ever before, so Shoyou wanted to do that tonight. 

He just wanted intimacy, sexual intimacy. He wanted to hear Tobio chasing breath, wanted to see the way his eyes peak open, trying come into reality, and then his eyes easily fluttering back closed with relief when he figures out what Shouyou is doing. 

Shouyou had not gotten the intimacy that he craved tonight. Tobio had showered when he came home and went to bed. Shoyou had tried talking to him, but Tobio was tired and Shouyou saw. He tried not to push, but he just wanted to be touched, or to touch. 

Shouyou always had more energy than Tobio, even if it appeared otherwise. Which was the whole reason that Shouyou was awake at ungodly hours while Tobio was sleeping soundly. So tonight, Shouyou would get the affection, the intimacy that he craved, even if he had to take it. With permission of course. 

Shoyou slithered underneath the comforter of their shared bed. He quickly found his hands around the hem of Tobio’s underwear. Pulling them down past his thighs, letting them stop at his knees. Shouyou grinned when he saw Tobio’s cock. Flaccid, but still beautiful. It was amazing the way that Shouyou saw beauty in everything Tobio. He huffed a breath before giving Tobio’s cock slow kitten licks. Just to get the blood flowing there. It started twitching almost instantly from the wetness and heat of Shouyou’s mouth. He loved watching Tobio’s dick twitch to life. He wrapped his mouth around the tip, swirling his tongue. He heard a soft choking noise from Tobio. The first shell of sleep being broken, a spout of pleasure shooting to his brain. He was hot under the blanket, but Shouyou loved it. He loved the feeling of only focusing on Tobio’s cock. 

He took his cock into his mouth, all the way until he was at that base. 

“Shouyou..?” His name fell from Tobio’s lips. Confusion, and pleasure. Shouyou’s favorite sound. He bobbed. Lifting up and going all the way back down. Tobio threw the blanket off of himself in a huff, Shouyou felt a shock at the cold air but looked up at Tobio who was glaring down at him. Not in anger, but in sexual sleepy haze. For a moment, he let his head fall back, relaxing against the pillow and bucking his hips into Shouyou’s mouth. 

It wasn’t long until Tobio’s fingers made their way into Shouyou’s orange locks. Tightening around the strands and forcing Shouyou to take his cock. This was it, this was the intimacy that Shouyou wanted. He wanted to feel  _ wanted, needed,  _ by Tobio. Tobio cursed aloud, and he pushed Shouyou’s head onto his cock. 

“ _ Fuck, _ Shouyou, babe- your mouth,” He groaned, he sounded so tired and so wrecked. Shouyou allowed himself to be used, Tobio taking over and face-fucking him with need. He felt his jaw start to ache a little so he shifted. This allowed Tobio to go even deeper, which made him groan so deep and so long and Shouyou felt a shiver go through him. Tobio was too sexy, too much all the time. It was inconceivable how Shouyou was even able to control himself the way he did. 

Shouyou tries to talk, but it just sounds like moaning with Tobio’s cock in his mouth. Which Tobio loves. The vibration about his cock added to the tightness of his mouth. Tobio comes, Shouyou saw it coming. He always came quickly when asleep. Always rough with Shouyou, an unfiltered roughness and Shouyou couldn’t help but crave. It was a side of Tobio that he didn’t get to see often, he was always worried about hurting Shouyou when they had sex. Here, sleepy and out of it, that was in the back of his mind. 

  
Shouyou swallowed, wiping the side of his mouth and throwing the blanket back over the both of them. Tobio curls into his back. 

“I love you,” He whispers into Shouyou’s shoulder blades. Another great thing about sleepy Tobio. Unfiltered affection. 


End file.
